Life
by asha.writes
Summary: "Vincent crouched on the fire escape, unsure of himself. He had sat there for a while just watching her sleep. He had been trying to decide whether to climb into her room and wake her up gently or to simply leave. He knew he should leave her to sleep but he was selfish. She had invited him back. She wanted him there. He wanted to be there. " (Excerpt - Ch. 4 - "Possession")
1. Prologue

**"Life"**

**I do not own CW's Beauty and the Beast or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue – Late July 2013**

Evan sat in a wooden chair by the window of his favourite café. The Italian theme and décor was fairly authentic, reminding him of the semester he had spent in Rome. The café was in his neighbourhood, just down the block and around the corner from his third floor walk-up apartment.

It was Sunday and the early morning summer sunlight managed to filter through the surrounding buildings and stream in through the window. A half-finished cappuccino sat at Evan's elbow. An almond biscotti sat untouched on a saucer at the far edge of the table. His laptop was sitting open in front of him. The page was blank and untitled and the cursor seemed to be blinking at him in an accusatory manner. He was struggling to start his paper on cross-species DNA.

The tabletop was strewn with papers and books, as many as he could carry from his apartment. He had been shut away in his flat for the past two days and felt it was time to venture out. The hiss of the espresso machine was particularly soothing to him, as was the clink of silverware on cups and plates around the café. The din in the room washed over him, helping rather than hindering his progress.

Evan held an orange highlighter in his hand. The cap was off and he was sucking on the end of it. Occasionally, he would remove it from his mouth and score passages from his bound copy of the Journal of American Genetics. He almost felt like a student again.

The empty chair across the table from him scraped across the floor as someone moved it. Evan looked up, expecting to be asked for the chair. Instead, his ex-girlfriend, Claire, gave him a tight smile as she sat down. She didn't ask for permission.

"Claire," Evan said, his accent clipped.

"Evan," Claire acknowledge with a slight tip of her head. She motioned one of the waiters over and ordered an espresso.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, slightly annoyed. "We broke up last week, remember?"

"Relax," she said, lifting a long-fingered hand. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and adjusted the silk scarf at her neck. She rolled her eyes. "I am not here to get you back, if that's what you're wondering. I'm here on a more official capacity, shall we say. How's your research going?"

"Fine," he bit out. Evan gestured with his hand towards the stacks of papers and spiral bound notebooks surrounding him. "I'd actually like to get back to it, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," she said, accepting her espresso from the waiter. It came in a tiny white cup on an equally pristine saucer. A square of dark chocolate accompanied it, resting on the saucer. Claire unwrapped the chocolate and popped it into her mouth.

"Claire, what do you want?" Evan sighed. He ran his hands through his hair. He just wanted to be left alone so he could finish reading the article. He wanted to get something down on paper before he had to go back to work in the morning.

"I told the people I work for about you. About your work," she said, lazily.

"You did what?" he asked, giving her his full attention. He was starting to remember all of the reasons he broke up with her. "Why would you do that?"

"Let's just say that my…company is extremely interested in the field of genetics. They are particularly intrigued with your work on cross-species DNA. Combining human DNA and animal DNA is the wave of the future. Or, so I've been told," she said breezily, waving her hand in the air.

Evan stared at her in shock. His brain was having a hard time processing the words that were coming out of her mouth. "How do you know?"

"How do I know what?" she asked. Claire picked up her espresso and downed it in one swallow. She licked her lips when she was finished.

"About my research, about cross-species DNA, about any of it?" he demanded.

"Well, I may have peeked at your research," she confessed, her eyes wide and innocent. "And I may have taken a few photos of it."

"_You what_?" he raised his voice. His research was password protected and secure. Several patrons in the café turned to look at them. Evan lowered his voice. "You what?"

"I looked at your research. I mean, you have to admit, 'Catherine' isn't a very original password. It didn't take much for me to figure it out. It was like you were begging me to look." Claire toyed with her spoon, running it slowly around the rim of her empty cup. She caught the waiter's eye and ordered another espresso.

"Fine," Evan exhaled. There was clearly more to his ex than he had originally thought. "Why are you here?"

"I have an offer. From my boss."

"Not interested," Evan snapped. He looked back at the journal folded in his hands. He stared at the words blankly, not taking anything in.

"Hear me out. They'd like you to come onboard. You'll be granted unrestricted access to our state-of-the-art lab, resources far beyond the scope of the NYPD," here Claire scoffed, barely covering her contempt for local law enforcement, "and an almost unlimited budget. You will get so much further with your work with our help."

"I already have a job, thanks." Evan was hoping this would be the end of it.

"Evan, I'm not suggesting that you quit your job. This offer would be an additional posting. It's very important that you keep your ME job. This would just be a way for you to continue your research on the side. We want to see you succeed," Claire paused and accepted her second espresso from the waiter.

"Why?"

"Let's call it scientific curiosity. Any discoveries you make will impact positively on the company and on the field of genetics. You are an incredibly intelligent man. My superiors said that what you have achieved in this field using only an ill-equipped police lab is amazing," she said, flattering him. "Imagine what you could do with our labs. Our resources. Our people. Think about it."

Evan stared at his blank laptop screen. The flashing cursor continued to mock him. He clenched his jaw and didn't look at Claire.

"You could be responsible for capturing the cross-species creature. You would be a hero. I imagine that might get Catherine's attention." Claire reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a white card. "By the way, this creature…it's not going to stop attacking people. Imagine if Catherine was the first detective on the scene and the creature was still there. What do you think would happen to her then?"

Evan's vision clouded with thoughts of Catherine being mauled by this...thing. The thought of slash marks marring her beautiful skin was too much for him to bear. He imagined her beautiful eyes, unseeing and fixed in death. He shuddered and took the card from Claire.

"Call them. They are looking forward to hearing from you," said Claire. She pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. She reached over, picked up her cup and drained her second espresso. "Trust me, they want what you want. What's the worst that could happen?"

Evan fingered the card and turned it over. It was made from incredibly thick and luxurious card stock. Typed in the centre of the rectangle was a ten-digit phone number. There were no names on the card. "What's your company called?"

"Muirfield."

**A/N – Chapter 1 will start on Catherine's 30****th**** birthday at a party thrown for her by Heather (a year after the events of "Saturn Returns" – 1x05). Everything up to and including the events in "Bridesmaid Up!" (1x09) have occurred before this story starts. I have then veered from canon and jumped several months into the future, assuming the status quo in the intervening months. Catherine and Vincent have not kissed and they aren't together as a couple yet. They have remained extremely flirty and close (as in "Bridesmaid Up!"). **

**There is no Alex in this story. Joe's brother Darius didn't make an appearance and therefore wasn't killed by Vincent. Catherine and Tess are still partners and friends. There is no Gabe Lowen, no task force and no 'trigger happy' cops. No one other than Catherine and JT knows about Vincent at this point. The warehouse has not been destroyed and Vincent is not on the run. **

**Evan is not dead in this story. I planned it out well before the events of "Heart of Darkness" (1x18). He did date Claire, but he didn't discover her in his lab. As a result, they dated for several months before he broke up with her. Evan and JT never worked together.**

**Please note that this story is rated "M" for scenes of violence, torture, medical experimentation, sex/sensuality and other scenes of a graphic and realistic nature. **

**I apologize for the delay between finishing "Resolutions" and posting this story. My computer crashed. Twice. It's been difficult to do any work for the last while. Hopefully, all of that is behind me now and we can proceed with "Life" as planned.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think. xA**


	2. Birthday

**I do not own CW's Beauty and the Beast or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2 – Birthday**

**Playlist: Charlene Soraia - Wherever You Will Go **

**November 2013**

"Happy birthday, Cat!" exclaimed Evan. He leaned forward to kiss Catherine. She clumsily dodged his lips. The result was an extremely awkward cheek kiss that pleased neither of them.

"Thank you, Evan," Catherine stalled, looking around for a polite exit. Evan had been extremely intense in the last few months: asking her out, bringing coffee and little treats by her desk, sending her flirtatious emails and texts. He had even tried to kiss her. Twice.

Catherine had started to feel uncomfortable with his attentions. When they had first met, she had enjoyed his light flirtations, often flirting back and mildly encouraging him. Now, however, she was extremely careful not to lead him on. He'd become different lately, not as light-hearted as before. There was an edge to his attentions. She did not have any romantic feelings towards him but he was still her friend and she didn't want to see him get hurt.

No one stood any chance of winning her affections. Well, no one she could admit to, anyway. Her male colleagues at the precinct had several running jokes about her permanently single status, some light-hearted and some…not so much. They had bothered her at first, but now, however, she would flash a sphinx-like smile and let the comments roll right over her. She knew the truth.

"No problem, Cat. Thanks for having me." Evan's eyes were warm and his pupils dilated every time he looked at her. He leaned in towards her, coming closer than was strictly comfortable, and placed a soft hand on the small of her back. He inhaled and breathed in the intoxicating smell of her warm skin, her hair. Goosebumps rose on her bare arms. This was not what she wanted. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"Tess!" Catherine awkwardly patted Evan on the arm and stepped back. She called to her best friend in an overly loud voice, waving to get her attention. Tess walked over and clinked her champagne glass with Catherine's. Catherine shot her a grateful look.

Tess had noticed how clingy Evan had been the past few months. She had also noticed that Cat seemed unimpressed with the attention. Unfortunately, she had never gotten the real reason for Cat's reticence out of her. She always just said that she wasn't interested in Evan in that way. Tess figured there was more to it than that. Cat wasn't talking so Tess was being patient. For now.

"Hey, Cat. Evan." Tess sidled up to the pair and slid her arm around Cat's shoulders. Evan stepped back, removing his hand from the small of her back. Cat sighed gently. "Nice party! Heather has really outdone herself this year."

The trio looked around the dazzling apartment and took in Heather's handiwork. That girl was a party planning whiz. Streamers hung from the ceiling and fairy lights illuminated the room. Heather had organized a full bar on the kitchen counter. There was a buffet on the dining room table. All of the furniture had been moved out of the way in the living room to clear space for a dance floor. The music was pumping and all of the guests were smiling.

"Excuse me for a second," Catherine mumbled. She caught Tess's eye and mouthed 'bathroom' to her. Tess nodded imperceptibly and engaged Evan in conversation.

Catherine passed the bathroom door and went into her room. She pressed the door shut behind her and leaned against it, relieved. She didn't want to hurt Evan but his attentions were becoming too much. She wearily walked to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed, enjoying the quiet pause from the whirlwind of her party. She had genuinely been surprised this year; Heather had made sure of it. The crush of people was overwhelming. Personally, she would have been happier with a few friends, some beers and a bit of drunken karaoke down at Bobby's.

If she was honest with herself, Catherine was sad that Vincent wasn't able to share her birthday with her. Realistically, she knew that it just wasn't possible but at this moment she wasn't interested in what was possible or not. She just wanted him near. Catherine hadn't seen Vincent in days, not since he had given her a crucial tip on her last case. She had been extremely busy with work lately. She sighed and rubbed her arms. It was chilly.

The window was slightly ajar and something was sitting on the sill. Catherine walked over and inhaled sharply. It was a beautiful red rose. The petals were plump and lush and flawless. It was absolutely perfect. Catherine picked it up and inhaled its intoxicating scent. Under the rose was a folded piece of lined paper. She opened it, her heart pounding furiously. It contained one word: 'roof.'

Catherine's breath hitched and her heart raced faster. He was here. Catherine locked both doors to her bedroom ensuring no one would be able to come looking for her. She pulled on a sweater, opened the window and climbed through it onto the fire escape. She gingerly climbed the metal stairs in her high heels.

At the top of the steps, she carefully stepped over the edge and looked up. Vincent was standing on the other side of the roof, facing her, waiting for her. He had plugged in a string of fairy lights left from a communal barbeque in the summer. Soft music was playing.

"Vincent!" exclaimed Catherine happily as she crossed the roof to stand in front of him. A silly grin spread across her face. "What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday, Catherine. What do you think I'm doing here?" His eyes lit up with humour.

"I know…but you shouldn't be here. You could be exposed," she whispered, worried. She looked over her shoulder, back towards the staircase.

"Don't worry about me. I was careful," he said, his eyes scanning her quickly, taking in her flushed cheeks and her pretty outfit. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Unlike with Evan, Catherine wished he had aimed for her mouth. "Happy birthday. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Vincent. I'm sorry you couldn't be downstairs at the party. I would much rather spend the evening with you," Catherine said, her cheeks colouring. She looked down. She didn't mean to sound so intense, but she couldn't help it. She wanted this man and she wanted to be able to spend her time with him.

"I'm here now."

"I know, but it's not the same," she replied. Catherine looked down, trying not to let the sadness and reality of their situation choke and overwhelm her. She needed to pull herself together for him. He had made an effort for her birthday. He had risked his cover and his secret to be here. With her. Catherine looked up and smiled. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"It's OK," Vincent noted how she blushed while speaking to him. Her pupils dilated and her heart raced. He smiled at her reaction. He brought his big hand up to her cheek. He felt her soft skin beneath his calloused fingers. Catherine shivered and Vincent smiled in reply. She cleared her throat in embarrassment. Vincent cocked his head for a moment. He reached over and turned the volume up on the music as a familiar song started. Vincent quirked his eyebrow up and held his hand out to Catherine. His face was serious and his eyes were deep and dark and full of questions. "May I have the honour?"

"Why certainly, Dr. Zalanski. I thought you'd never ask," Catherine replied, trying to keep her tone light. Vincent quirked his eyebrow at the name. The last time – the only time – they had danced, Vincent had showed up to be her date to her dad's wedding. She had jokingly given him the cover name Vincent Zalanski after her kindergarten crush. Catherine smiled and looked down. She quickly wiped her suddenly moist hands on the dark fabric of her dress, trying to be as surreptitious as possible. She wasn't sure she was able to pull it off. She took his proffered hand and gulped nervously as his big hand swallowed hers.

The music from the small iPod and speakers swelled as he slipped his right hand around her waist. He took her right hand in his left and slowly started moving to the music, guiding her body with his. The low and heartfelt tones of a female singer accompanied by her piano filled the open air. Catherine looked up into his eyes and gulped. Vincent looked down at her, his gaze penetrating. A muscle worked in his jaw, causing his dimple to appear.

Catherine looked away from him, out into the dark night, purposefully ending the intense moment, the heady eye contact. She was exceptionally anxious and pretty sure that Vincent could hear the crazy rhythm her heart was pounding out. His hand tensed and flexed on the small of her back, drawing her closer. He dropped his head lower and she could feel his hair brushing the side of her head, his soft breath in her ear. Vincent gently placed her right hand on his shoulder and moved his free hand to her waist. He linked both of his hands together behind her back, enclosing her, holding her tightly.

They swayed together for a moment, for forever. Music and laughter from the party below streamed through the open windows, bounced off the adjoining buildings and floated up to the roof. Traffic noise was ever present. A couple was fighting through an open apartment window somewhere nearby. Catherine barely noticed any of it. She was living in a world made up of her and Vincent, the music and the space contained within his arms.

He rocked her slowly in time to the haunting melody, making her feel safe in his embrace. Her mind emptied of worries, loose ends at work, Vincent's beastly nature, his hidden existence, endless secrets and lies. She tried to forget the months of torment. She was always so close to him but she couldn't touch him, couldn't give in to her feelings. In that moment, they were together, they were a couple, they were normal. She closed her eyes and let the music and his hands dictate her movements.

Catherine felt the muscles in Vincent's back and neck tense as he lifted his head. She looked up at him. His gaze burned through her, making her shiver. He looked down at her, fairy lights sparkling in his eyes. His dark irises shimmered yellow for a brief moment as his hands tightened around her. She had never seen him look at her that way before. Her breath caught in her throat and she almost stumbled. She grasped the lapels of his woollen coat to steady herself.

He leaned down as she reached up for him. Their lips met for fleeting seconds before they both pulled away. She looked at him, searching for reassurance. His eyes penetrated her soul, burned into her. Her heart skittered against her rib cage and her fingers and toes felt as though they were alive with sparks of electricity. He ducked his head and found her lips with his mouth once more. His hand grasped her cheek. His lips were firm and soft, but they seemed almost shy and hesitant on hers. She timidly tangled her hand into the hair at the nape of his neck. They stopped swaying in time to the music and stood still, completely captured in the moment, locked in each other.

They stepped back from each other at the same moment, breaking the kiss.

"V-Vincent," said Catherine, shakily, looking up at him. She wasn't herself and it was hard for her to stay standing up. She stumbled in her high heels, deeply affected by their kiss.

"Catherine," said Vincent simultaneously. His eyes shone with a golden patina. His hands were shaking. He hid them behind his back. They continued to stare at each other, unmoving for a few seconds. The tension was almost unbearable. Vincent made the first move, closing the gap between their bodies once more. He took her into his arms and kissed her again. Catherine inhaled sharply before his lips met hers.

Vincent wasn't shy this time. His tongue sought her mouth and claimed her, again and again. Catherine moaned and let him. By the time the song ended, Vincent had pushed her up against the roof door. Catherine was up on her tiptoes while she kissed him, the cold metal door at her back. Vincent's hands tangled in her hair and his mouth was hungry on hers.

"Catherine, I'm sorry," he gasped. It was Vincent's turn to end the kiss. He stepped back from her, his eyes blazing. He was shocked at what he had just done. He looked at her in horror.

"For what?" she said, brushing her swollen lips with her hand. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shone.

Vincent looked down, ashamed. "For that kiss. It was…"

"Perfect." Vincent looked at her suddenly. She continued, "Please don't apologize, Vincent. We should have done that a long time ago."

Vincent took a step towards her. He stopped suddenly, his head cocked to the side.

"What is it?" Catherine asked.

"I think it's time for you to go back to the party. I can hear people looking for you." Vincent's super hearing abilities amazed Catherine.

"Do you know who it is?" she asked, curious.

"It's your sister, Tess and…Evan," Vincent said, his voice sharp. "You should go back down."

"I guess so," she responded, reluctant to leave. "Thank you, Vincent. What a lovely surprise."

"You're welcome," said Vincent. Catherine stepped forward and placed her hands on Vincent's shoulders. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She started to walk back across the roof to the fire escape. "Catherine, watch out for Evan. I don't like him."

"Don't worry, Vincent," said Catherine, her back to him. Her lips curved into a smile. He was jealous. "I'm already on it."

"Good night, Catherine."

Catherine turned back around so she could face him and walked back towards him. She stopped once she had reached him and tucked a strand of wayward hair behind her ear. She looked him in the eyes and asked, huskily, "Vincent, would you like to come back after the party is finished?"

Her eyes were full of promise and they shone in the sparkly fairy lights. Vincent's answer was reflected in the quick yellow flash of his eyes. He nodded, mutely, his jaw working. His dimple flashed briefly. Catherine smiled and walked away.

Catherine paused momentarily at the edge of the building and when she looked back, Vincent was gone, the music had stopped and the fairy lights had been unplugged. She smiled widely as she climbed over the half wall surrounding the roof. She descended the stairs dreamily, lifted her bedroom window and climbed back in. She shut the window, took off her sweater, unlocked her bedroom door and went to rejoin the party.

A lone figure hidden in the shadows on the far end of the balcony watched as Catherine made her way down the stairs from the roof to the fire escape. The guest waited until Catherine had climbed back inside her bedroom before entering the apartment and mingling with the partygoers inside.

**A/N: By the way, this is how "Bridesmaid Up!" (1x09) would have ended if I had been allowed to have my say (with the kiss, not the lurker on the balcony)! Sadly, no one asked.**

**Thank you for your reviews. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I had a review from a guest who wasn't entirely pleased that Vincent and Catherine had been "flirty" for so many months in this story without doing anything about it. My reason for doing that is twofold. First of all, in this story/universe, there is no Alex. I did not enjoy the Alex arc, but I do think that she was the catalyst that was needed to help Vincent and Catherine realize their feelings for each other and bring them together that soon. Without her, they probably would have skated around the issue of their relationship for much longer. Secondly, the writers themselves stated at one point in an interview that they weren't even sure that they were going to have Vincat kiss in the first season. So, in answer to that review, I do think it is perfectly plausible that Vincent and Catherine have stayed platonic for so long. It was also convenient to my timeline and the plot of my story to have it work out that way. Please stick with this story...now that they have kissed, it will be hard for them to stay away from each other. I promise. xA**


	3. Encounter

**I do not own CW's Beauty and the Beast or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3 – Encounter**

**Playlist: Mat Kearney – Nothing Left to Lose**

"Cat, there you are," Heather trilled as soon as she saw Catherine emerge from her bedroom. "I've been looking _all_ over for you."

"I was just in my room for a second." Catherine said, striving to sound nonchalant.

"It's time to cut the cake." said Heather, enthusiastically.

"There's cake?" asked Catherine, still a little dazed from her encounter on the roof with Vincent. Heather grabbed her sister's arm and started pulling her into the throng of birthday guests.

"Well, duh. It's your birthday. Of course there's cake. Come on!" Heather rolled her eyes and led her sister to the centre of the room. The dining room table had been picked up and moved to the middle of the living room. A huge chocolate slab cake sat on the table, glowing with the light of way too many candles.

"Um, Heather…how old do you think I am?" asked Catherine, quickly trying to count the candles.

"Don't worry about it. It's for effect!" Heather exclaimed, clapping her hands, pleased with herself.

"Cat!" Tess exclaimed, weaving her way through the guests and finding the two sisters at the centre of the crowd. "Where were you?"

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked, innocently.

"Oh, I don't know…we just spent the last ten minutes looking for you," sighed Tess, exasperated with her partner.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," Catherine said. "The crowd and the noise were a bit much for me. I was just getting some air on the fire escape."

Tess was used to Cat disappearing in the middle of work, in the middle of crime scenes, even. This was nothing new. She looked at Cat's flushed cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes. Cat was definitely hiding something. She had been hiding something for more than a year. Tess was determined to get to the bottom of it and find out what secrets her best friend was keeping. She wondered if Cat had been lying about her true feelings for Evan. Tess couldn't remember seeing Evan the whole time Cat had been 'getting some air.' She filed that piece of information away for later use.

"No problem," said Tess. She quirked an eyebrow at her partner indicating that this conversation was far from over. Catherine's cheeks flushed even more. Tess stepped to Catherine's side and focused on Heather. She was willing to let the subject drop for now, but she vowed to get to the bottom of her best friend's mysterious behaviour.

"Alright everyone!" Heather yelled, waving her arms dramatically and trying to bring the party guests to order. A helpful person turned off the music. "It's time for my big sister to blow out the candles on her cake. Let's sing 'Happy Birthday!'"

"Oh, no," protested Catherine. "It's OK. You _don't_ have to…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Catherine was surrounded by her friends. They all joined in and sang a surprisingly in-tune version of 'Happy Birthday' to her.

"Come on, Cat! Blow out your candles and make a wish," Heather prodded.

Catherine leaned over and made a wish. She attempted to blow out all of her candles in one go, but there were just too many of them. Three stubborn wicks stayed lit.

As someone turned the stereo back on, Catherine looked over and noticed Evan standing next to her. His tie was slightly askew and the top button of his shirt was undone. He had a martini in his hand. She smiled warily at him, hoping he wouldn't try anything with her. The crowd of people dispersed, some dancing in the living room and others helping themselves to chocolate cake. The volume in the apartment rose quickly as laughter echoed around the room.

"Evan, how is your evening going?" Catherine asked, searching for neutral ground.

"It's great, thanks. Not enough time with the birthday girl, though," responded Evan, a cocky grin on his face. He slid his arm around her shoulders. "How about you?"

"It's been lovely. Thank you," Catherine answered, uncomfortable under his arm. She resisted the urge to shake it off.

"I'm glad," he responded. "I was worried about you there for a bit."

"Hmmm," she murmured distractedly, looking around for someone to add to the conversation. Tess and Heather were joking with some of the guys from the precinct on the other side of the room. "What do you mean?"

"When you disappeared like that. I got worried."

"Oh, Evan. I was just getting some air from the fire escape. No big deal. Why is everyone so worried?" Catherine felt like rolling her eyes.

"The fire escape or the roof?" Evan asked, his eyebrow raised.

Catherine looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. The bottom of her stomach dropped and her pulse galloped frantically. Her mind started racing. Was there any way Evan could have been on the roof? Could he have seen Vincent? Wouldn't Vincent have heard him approaching? She stepped back and shrugged out of Evan's arm. She looked at him and tried to keep her voice calm and emotionless. "What do you mean, Evan?"

"You know what I mean, Cat. You know what I saw," he replied, his tone even, his eyes steady. He noticed the flush creeping up her neck. Catherine took his hand and pulled him out onto the balcony. He followed her, a grin on his face. Once out of the balcony, she let go of his hand and shut the door gently. It was chilly and she wished she still had her sweater.

"Look, Evan, I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Something's going on. It has been for a while, isn't that right?" he asked, his tone possessive and dark. "I was out on the balcony when you came back down from the roof. It was dark and you didn't see me, but I saw you coming down the stairs. You were distracted, you had a ridiculous grin on your face. You couldn't even walk straight. What were you doing up there?"

It seemed like Evan hadn't been up to the roof. He had just seen her returning from there. The only thing she could do was down play it. "I still really don't know what you're talking about. There were lots of people and I was feeling hot and overwhelmed. I went out to the fire escape to get a moment to myself. I climbed the stairs to catch the breeze on the roof. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Cat, I have a problem when you lie to me," said Evan, earnestly. He leaned towards her before he looked back at the balcony door. He lowered his voice and whispered, "Are you on drugs?"

"What? Evan, that's ridiculous," Catherine scoffed. She lowered her voice. "And I'm not lying. I don't think I need to justify my actions. To you or to anyone."

"Fine. Who is he, then?" Evan demanded, his tone harsh.

Catherine blinked up at him. She was stunned. Had he seen Vincent or was this just a shot in the dark like the drug question? Just what did he know? She took a step back, determined to end this conversation. Catherine looked into his eyes, her gaze unwavering. "I think we should go back to the party now."

Evan suddenly took her in his arms and pushed her up against the outer wall of the apartment. He took her chin in his hand and crushed his mouth onto hers. She let out an incoherent protest and squirmed in his arms. Catherine kept her lips pursed tightly. She didn't want this at all. Tears pricked her eyes. She squeezed them shut, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of making her cry. Evan opened his mouth and tried to coax her to do the same. She gasped for breath and her mouth opened. Evan rammed his tongue inside. Catherine quickly brought her knee up, connecting with his groin. He moaned and stepped back from her, doubling over.

Catherine stumbled away from him. She righted her dress, smoothed her hair back and wiped a hand across her face. She looked back at Evan. He looked at her with mournful eyes and tried to stand straight. "Cat…"

"Don't." Catherine warned, holding her hand up in front of her, silencing any further words from Evan. She opened the door and stepped back into the living room, leaving him out on the balcony. She shut the door behind her.

Catherine looked around the room. Her sister and Tess were still occupied. One of the younger beat cops had his arm around Heather's shoulders. Tess appeared to be Heather's wingman, either by design or not. She had just finished saying something which caused everyone around her to burst into laughter. Catherine smiled weakly as she looked on. She decided not to break up their fun and she slipped into the bathroom to check her make up.

One look in the mirror revealed that she felt worse than she looked. Her make up had held up fairly well and her hair was messy, but it sort of suited her. She sighed and looked down. A single tear slid down Catherine's cheek. Her breathing was unsteady and she braced herself against the edge of the counter with her hands. She rocked back and forth, allowing herself a moment to give into her emotions. She wished Vincent was there. On second thought, she was glad he wasn't. He wouldn't have let Evan go so lightly. She vowed not to tell him about her balcony experience, figuring she was protecting him as much as Evan.

When she came out of the bathroom, Evan was nowhere to be found. The balcony was empty and Catherine joined the crowd around Tess and Heather.

**xxxxx**

"Uh, what happened to Evan?" Tess asked Catherine once the crowd had dispersed. Perhaps she would get some of her answers this evening.

"Evan? I don't know. Did something happen to him?" Catherine asked, her eyes wide. She hadn't seen him since their encounter on the balcony. She was sure he had gone home by now. She hoped he had, anyway.

"Cat," said Tess, her patience slipping. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cat, you know exactly what I mean. You two were deep in conversation and then I saw you take Evan by the hand and lead him out to the balcony. You came back in alone and you looked pissed. When Evan came in a few minutes later, his face was red and he didn't pause for a moment before he left the party. What happened out there? And tell me the truth. I'm getting tired of your excuses."

"He came on to me," said Catherine, simply.

"Nice," responded Tess, a big grin on her face.

"No, Tess. Not nice," Catherine shook her head at her partner. "Not nice at all. He kissed me even though I was trying to get away from him."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah. Happy birthday to me. Evan kissed me, even though I didn't want it. He pushed me up against the wall and rammed his tongue down my throat. So I kneed him in the groin and left him on the balcony. That's the last I saw of him."

Tess looked shocked. Her mouth gaped open and closed a few times without any words coming out. She shook her head, as though trying to clear out the conversation she and Catherine had just had. "OK, let me get this straight. You took Evan out to the balcony, you talked, he kissed you, got a little too physical and you assaulted him and left him there."

"Yeah, pretty much," said Catherine, wiping her hand across her mouth.

"Damn. Well, I never saw that coming. I mean, I know he likes you and all but I never thought he would try to get the milk for free, if you know what I mean," joked Tess, desperately trying to lighten the mood.

"Tess," Catherine warned.

"Fine. Sorry, Cat. Not the time, I get it," she said, contrite. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure. Probably avoid him for a bit. It's bound to be awkward at work. I just don't really want to see him now."

"Well…"

"Well, what?" Catherine sighed.

"Evan's a nice guy. You could go on a date with him, try it out. I know he really, really likes you."

"Are you serious, Tess? Did you just hear what I told you? No way, I'm not dating someone like that. Evan and I have a pretty good friendship and I don't want to mess that up." Catherine's cheeks heated. "Besides, I don't want to be an Evan Marks notch."

Tess chuckled. "Well…to become a notch, you'd actually have to have sex. You do realize that, right?"

Catherine elbowed her partner lightly. "Tess…"

"I'm just saying. Leave it any longer and I'm sure something will grow shut!" scoffed Tess.

"Ew…Tess, really? That's gross. You sound like the guys at the precinct." Catherine rolled her eyes at her partner's crudeness.

"I know, I know," said Tess, putting her hands up. "But if the shoe fits…The guys at work are totally inappropriate, but they're not wrong. You do need to get out and you do need to have s…"

"Tess…" Catherine said, her tone a warning. Tess put her hands up again and stopped talking. She linked her arm with Catherine's and led her out onto the dance floor. Catherine was almost able to forget everything that was going on once she threw back her head and started dancing. She waved her hands in the air and started to smile.

"Hey, the night is still young. Let's find someone to buy the milk." Tess winked and Catherine just laughed.

**xxxxx**

"Hey, Tess…who's that?" Catherine whispered sometime later, not recognizing one of her party guests. They were at the bar chugging chilled bottles of water. The cool liquid was heavenly after all that dancing. She had scanned the room and had noticed someone she had never seen before. The crowd had thinned out substantially in the past few hours. The stranger was a woman with dark hair and chocolate-coloured, almond-shaped eyes. Catherine held her water bottle discreetly in front of her mouth as she talked to Tess.

"Who are you talking about?" Tess asked, distracted. She had finished her water and was trying to open a beer with a bottle opener.

"That woman over…" Catherine scanned the crowd again. The woman was nowhere to be seen, "…there. She's gone."

Tess looked up and gave the room a once over. "Cat, I'm not sure who you're talking about. I'm pretty sure you know everyone here. _I_ know everyone here. Maybe someone brought a friend or a girlfriend. I don't know."

Catherine looked again but the woman was gone. The chills running up her spine alerted her to the fact that she had seen the woman somewhere before. She had recognized her dark eyes and cold gaze. The feeling that she was being watched nagged at her for the rest of the party.

**A/N – As ever, thanks for reading and thanks for your support. Hope you are liking the story so far… xA**


	4. Possession

**I do not own CW's Beauty and the Beast or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 4 – Possession**

**Playlist: Kris Allen – I Need to Know**

All of the guests had gone home and the apartment was eerily empty. It had started raining towards the end of the party. Catherine could hear the heavy drops beating against the window panes. She shivered and rubbed her bare arms. She couldn't wait to change into something comfortable and warm. A steaming hot shower wouldn't go amiss, either.

Catherine paused at the living room window and looked out into the dark night. Her sad face was reflected back at her. In general, it had been a good night but she had missed Vincent's smile, his presence. She wanted him by her side. Catherine sighed and stepped away from the window. There was no use wishing for things she could never have.

Heather had finally hooked up with the beat cop she had been eyeing earlier. Catherine could hear them, faintly, from Heather's room on the other side of the apartment. Heather's giggles were muffled. The beat cop's deep voice penetrated the walls occasionally. Catherine rolled her eyes. She was not looking forward to seeing the guy at work on Monday. She never handled awkward situations very well and this definitely qualified.

She tidied up some of the bottles that were scattered on every surface of the living room, bringing them to the kitchen counter. She spent a few minutes walking back and forth, her arms full of empty bottles and cans. She retrieved a large black garbage bag from the cupboard under the sink. She filled it with containers of all types and sizes. After a bit, she sighed and turned off the lights. There was time enough to finish cleaning in the morning.

Catherine went to her room and softly closed her door behind her. The only light came from the lamp on her nightstand. It cast a soft glow over her bedroom. She walked across her room and sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled off her high heels and dropped them onto the floor, one at a time. They made clunking sounds as they fell on the hard wood. She sat there in her party dress and leaned back until she was lying on the bed, her knees bent at the edge, her stocking-clad feet still on the ground.

It had been quite the night. Heather's parties were never boring, of course, but the added drama with Evan made her sad. She didn't want to lose him as a friend but she didn't know what other choice she had if he continued on his present course.

Catherine closed her eyes and tried to relax into the mattress. She was so tired. She sighed and her muscles loosened. She was asleep quickly, her soft breathing the only sound in the room.

A soft click jolted her from sleep sometime later. Catherine inhaled sharply, her right hand immediately searching for her gun out of habit. She looked up and saw Vincent slowly pulling up her window.

"Vincent, what are you doing here?" she gasped, surprised. Catherine brought her hand up to her chest and tried to still the pounding of her heart. She sat up and blinked rapidly a few times.

"Um…you asked me to come back after the party," Vincent said, crouched on the fire escape, unsure of himself. He had sat there for a while just watching her sleep. He had been waging a silent battle within himself for several long moments. He had been trying to decide whether to climb into her room and wake her up gently or to simply leave, melting into the night. He knew he should leave her to sleep but he was selfish. She had invited him back. She wanted him there. He wanted to be there.

"Oh," Catherine said, suddenly remembering the end of their rooftop conversation. She brought her hand to her head and rubbed her temples. She was a bit confused and groggy from her nap. "_Oh_! I am so sorry, Vincent. I forgot. It's been a long night. Come in."

"That's OK, Catherine. You're tired and it's pretty late." Vincent said. Catherine checked the electric green numbers on her alarm clock. It was well after 2 am. "I'll just go."

"Come in, Vincent," she gestured at him to come into her room. He gracefully climbed through the window frame, straightened up and pulled the window closed. He twisted his hands together in front of him and stood just inside the window, subtly shifting his weight back and forth nervously. He knew that coming inside had been a mistake.

"I-I should go," he said.

Vincent turned to leave. He got as far as sliding the window open before he felt Catherine's small hand on his arm. He turned around and looked down at her, a question in his eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes shining. "Please don't leave."

"OK," he whispered, suddenly shy.

"Vincent! You're soaked," she exclaimed, noticing his wet hair and clothes for the first time. "How long were you out there for?"

"Not too long," he lied. He was so saturated with water that he was dripping on the floor.

She took his hand and led him away from the window and into the bathroom. Silently, she slowly unbuttoned his woolen jacket. He shivered but not from the cold. She looked up at him from under her lashes as she slid the jacket down over his arms. It landed with a wet squelch on the floor. He looked down at it briefly before looking back into her eyes. Catherine's gaze never wavered from his.

Although his wool jacket was thick, it was not waterproof. His T-shirt underneath was soaked. Catherine gently reached out and grabbed the hem. Carefully, she slid his shirt up his slick chest.

"Arms up," she demanded. Vincent complied silently, raising his arms in the air. He sucked in a deep breath as she pulled his shirt higher. Catherine stood on her tiptoes and lifted the shirt up as high as she could. Vincent took over and pulled the flimsy garment the rest of the way over his head. Their glances caught and they both froze, Vincent with his shirt off and his arms stretched up in the air, Catherine pressed closely against him with her hand against his bare chest.

Catherine coughed nervously and took a step back. She looked at Vincent's chest before raising her gaze to meet his. She sucked in a deep breath of air. Vincent dropped his T-shirt to the ground and ran a hand through his damp hair.

Catherine cleared her throat. She stumbled through her words. "Uh…you should have a shower. It'll help you get warm. If you give me your…um…clothes, I can put them in the dryer. Hand them to me when you…er…take them off."

"Thanks, Catherine," he said, gruffly.

"Here are some extra towels for you," Catherine said, gesturing to some clean towels folded neatly on a high shelf. She backed her way to the door. She stood there briefly, staring at his chest, her eyes wide. Her brain seemed to be malfunctioning and her feet didn't seem to want to carry her from the room. She looked as though she was going to say something more but she shook her head. Vincent stood in the middle of her bathroom, his size making the room seem incredibly small. To Catherine, he looked uncomfortable. She tore her gaze from his nakedness and shook her head. "I'll just go."

Catherine blinked, turned and went back into the bedroom. A few seconds later, she looked up as the door to the bathroom opened quietly. Vincent's hand snaked around the corner, holding his wet clothes for her. She grabbed them and he shut the door. She tried not to imagine him in the shower. Naked. Wet. She tried not to picture herself in the shower with him, her mouth on his…. What was happening to her? He was making her crazy. Her cheeks were on fire and she was absolutely mortified. She went out into the hall and put the clothes into the dryer. Her hands were shaking as she set the timer. She took a few extra seconds and some calming breaths out in the hallway before she went back into her bedroom.

Once she was back in her room, Catherine sat on the edge of the bed, her hands clenched in her lap. She tried to still her racing heart and calm her over-stimulated body and frazzled nerves. After what seemed like the shortest shower in the history of the world, the noise of pounding water stopped suddenly. Seconds later, the door to the bathroom opened. Catherine looked up, her nostrils flaring, her pupils dilated.

Vincent stood in the doorway to the bathroom, light streaming from behind him, steam spilling out around him. His chest was bare and wet and his hips were swathed in the thick fabric of one of her towels. The towel rode low on his hips, highlighting his trim waist and the trail of hair snaking its way down from his navel and disappearing beneath the plush fabric. Catherine was sitting on the bed once more, still in her party dress. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. She couldn't breathe.

Vincent walked over to her and placed his big hands gently on her shoulders. He moved them slowly down her arms until he was grasping her wrists. Catherine shuddered. He pulled her to her feet. He looked down into her eyes and said, huskily, "Now it's your turn."

He turned her around and slowly unzipped her dress. His free hand followed the zipper, tracing her newly exposed skin. Vincent leaned close to her and inhaled her fresh, intoxicating scent. He closed his eyes and smiled. Once the zipper had opened as much as it could, Vincent bent over and grabbed at the hem of her dress.

"May I?" he asked, uncertain of her answer.

"Of course," she replied quickly, her voice quavering.

Vincent slowly pulled the dark fabric up and over her head. Catherine stood before him in her black bra and panties. She looked down at the floor. Vincent tipped her chin up with his hand. He whispered one word to her: "Beautiful."

Catherine looked up at him and unconsciously licked her lips. Vincent noticed her action before he leaned down and kissed her. The brief contact stirred Catherine's blood.

Vincent broke the kiss first but Catherine couldn't bear the separation. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his messy, wet hair. She pulled his head back down and kissed him hard.

Vincent groaned and opened his mouth. Catherine made a small noise at the back of her throat and opened her mouth for him. He pushed his tongue inside, tangling with hers. As he was kissing her, Vincent reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She stepped away from him and slid the straps down her arms, her eyes never leaving his. He sucked his breath in as she pulled her panties down and stepped out of them.

"May I?" Catherine repeated Vincent's question back to him, her eyes dark. She gestured towards his towel. Vincent rewarded her with a single, curt nod. Catherine hooked her fingers into the front of the plush fabric. The crisp hair there tickled the back of her fingers. Shivers travelled up and down her spine. She grasped the towel and pulled it off of him. It was her turn to inhale sharply.

Catherine leaned over and placed her hand on Vincent's chest, over his heart. She reached up and he bent down and their lips met, softly and sweetly. He placed an arm at the small of her back and pulled her against him. She could feel the length of his entire body pressed against her. She felt warm all over. She wanted this man. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, changing her sweet kisses into...something else. Vincent groaned in response.

Their pulses started to race and their simple and sweet touches quickly turned serious and needy. Open mouthed kisses occupied their thoughts. Ragged breathing, the sound of their kisses and gasps filled the air. Catherine grasped Vincent's shoulders and pressed against him. He moved his hands down to her buttocks, grasping and kneading her. Although she was standing right next to the bed, Vincent lifted her up in his arms, scooping her off of her feet. Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist, gripping him tightly. He carried her around to the side of the bed. She looked up at him, her eyes shining. Vincent set her in the centre of the bed, gently, reverently. He joined her there quickly.

Vincent covered her at once with his strong body. Catherine spread her legs for him and he settled between them. He broke their kiss and moved his head back to look at her. Catherine looked up with passion-glazed eyes. "Vincent?"

"Catherine, I..." Vincent started and paused, unsure of how to continue.

"Vincent, it's OK," Catherine soothed, her hand on his cheek.

"No, you need to hear this. Catherine, it's been a while and..." he said, suddenly looking down at the sheets.

"It's been a while for me, too," she said, smiling.

"No, it's just...I don't know if I can be gentle. I need you...badly," he ground out.

"Vincent," she whispered. "I need you, too."

Catherine moved her hands down between their bodies and grasped him with shaking fingers. He groaned once before moving his hand down to hers. He gently brushed her hands aside. He kissed her once before meeting her eyes. She looked up at him. He was hovering over her as though waiting for her answer and she nodded once, her eyes wide. Vincent didn't hesitate before he plunged inside her. She moaned deeply and arched her neck. He reached down and covered her mouth with his, silencing her noises. He had heard Heather and her companion a few doors down. He didn't want any problems for Catherine in the morning.

Vincent began an assault on Catherine's mouth, his tongue mimicking the movements his body was making below. Catherine gripped his shoulders and tossed her head, unused to sensations raging through her body. She was usually more in control of herself and her reactions. Vincent didn't allow her that.

Vincent's repeated thrusts bordered on the edge of pleasure-pain. Catherine reached back and grabbed hold of two of the decorative wooden dowels carved into her headboard. She needed an anchor. She wasn't prepared for Vincent's deep and utter possession of her. She gripped the wooden posts so hard that the veins stood out on the inside of her wrists. She moaned and pushed her hips upwards, taking more of him inside her.

Vincent thrust just as Catherine lifted up. He groaned breathily as he felt her pressed so intimately against him. There was no space between their bodies now. He was in her to the hilt. Catherine could feel him touching her deeply inside. He covered one of her hands tightly with his own, as if he needed to hold on to something as well.

Immediately, Vincent set an almost punishing rhythm. He had wanted her for so long that it was hard to control himself now. Having her beneath him, rising to his touch and whispering his name was making him come undone more quickly than he would have thought possible. The feeling of being so deep inside her was indescribable.

Catherine was covered in sweat, both hers and Vincent's. She lifted her hips up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled him closer by linking her ankles behind his lower back and he moaned quietly in response, his eyes closed, his head thrown back.

The pace increased until Catherine thought her heart would stop beating. The only sounds in the room were their deep and heavy breaths. Mindful of the fact that Heather and her latest boy toy were just down the hall, they held in their noisier exclamations of joy. Catherine bit her lip to stop from calling out as Vincent swivelled his hips abruptly, changing the rhythm and hitting one of her more sensitive pleasure spots. She returned the favour by clenching her inner muscles, drawing him deeper inside. He lowered his head and sunk his teeth into her neck in order to stifle his deep groan. Catherine gasped in pleasure and reared up, her eyes rolling back.

Vincent thrust deeply several more times before Catherine arched her back in surrender. She moaned low in her throat and shook as her climax washed over her. Vincent plunged into her one last time before succumbing to his own finish. He swallowed his cries as he came in order to stay quiet. He whispered her name before collapsing on her.

Catherine's legs were still wrapped around his back. She let go of her headboard and held on to Vincent tightly, her hands idly tracing soothing circles onto his broad back. They were both breathing harshly. Catherine looked up into his eyes and saw them shimmering with gold as he looked at her. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and smoothed a wayward lock of his hair off of his forehead.

Vincent closed his eyes and let his head fall to her chest. He enjoyed a peaceful moment of belonging. He sighed in happiness. "I love you."

"I love you, Vincent," Catherine replied, earnestly.

Vincent pulled out of her and shifted his weight off of her. He settled onto the bed next to her and gathered her against his side. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Catherine put her head on his chest and draped one leg over his. She could hear his heart beating steadily beneath her ear. She placed a soft hand on his chest and quickly fell asleep.

He looked down at Catherine, her body relaxed in sleep. He was the luckiest man alive to have someone who accepted him unconditionally for who he was. He smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep and shifted even closer to him.

"Forever," he promised, whisper quiet.

"That's not long enough," she replied sleepily, unexpectedly. Vincent's resulting grin could have lit up a city block. He tightened his arms fractionally and tumbled into sleep with a smile on his lips.

**A/N – Happy Monday, all. Hope this brightened your day. Don't forget to keep reading and reviewing. You are the best! xA**


End file.
